Meteor Shower
by AuraWielder
Summary: One-shot. The glowing radiance in the skies would never match their burning passion for each other. ColorlessShipping. ReshiramxZekrom


Meteor Shower

Genre: Romance

Pairing: ColorlessShipping – Reshiram/Zekrom

Tonight was a beautiful night in Unova. The stars in the sky shined with a glowing radiance, with the same gorgeous radiance that a white dragon harbored in her heart for another.

Reshiram sat under a large, pleasantly calming oak tree in Anville Town, keeping her gaze on the stars. It was a nice, small, quiet place and no one ever interrupted her. No one tried to start a fight with her or catch her. They would just see her, smile and wave, then be on their merry way. Everyone here was just so kind and considerate that it was hard to believe such a place could even exist in this harsh and unforgiving world. It was why this town was her favorite place to be… and just think to herself.

Think. Ponder. Muse. About life; how much there was when she and Zekrom were revived by N and Hilbert and witnessed Unova in 2011. How different life could've been if N had succeeded in separating humans and Pokémon. At first she thought it would be a good thing; she understood where the green haired man was coming from. That's why she sided with him. What she didn't count on was battling Zekrom. Reshiram knew that Zekrom was still sealed in his stone and that Hilbert had it, but didn't think in a million years that Hilbert would actually succeed in summoning Zekrom.

When Zekrom was called upon by Hilbert, he sided with him. Zekrom truly seemed to understand how grave the consequences could be if humans and Pokémon were apart from each other. She couldn't understand or comprehend Zekrom's point of view. The idea seemed ridiculous to her. What N told her, that humans now enslaved Pokémon to battle with them for amusement was obviously wrong. Enslavement… it's cruel no matter how you try to cushion it.

Zekrom knew differently. While he was traveling with Hilbert, inactive in his stone but still aware of the world around him, Zekrom too was initially suspicious about the concept of Pokémon battling for humans. However unlike Reshiram; Zekrom saw the compassion that Hilbert had for his Samurott, the kindness that Bianca gave her Emboar, and the simple, yet meaningful 'great jobs' that Cheren would congratulate his Serperior with.

All of the facts added up for Zekrom and revealed to him that, while humans do battle with Pokémon, it was all in good sport and never, not once were Hilbert's, Bianca's, or Cheren's Pokémon forced to do anything they didn't want to. Humans genuinely cared for their Pokémon.

Reshiram was not given those facts.

The two dragons, once again, fought over what they each thought was right. Reshiram couldn't recall all the facts of the fight; it all happened so quickly. But what she did remember, and very vividly, was Ghestis. And how much it must've hurt N to hear his own father to say such… awful things about his own flesh and blood son.

But N… and Reshiram too, finally knew the truth. The truth about Ghestis and the truth Zekrom knew all along. At least now it was all over. Hilbert and N had decided to let the two Unovian dragons go.

It's only been a week since those events happened, but it still pained Reshiram to think about all of it. How she had to battle whom she harbored and cared for. How Zekrom assured her during the fight that it would be all right. That everything would fine and that both of them will be OK in the end.

And it did.

Reshiram smiled softly to herself. It all did turn out good. They were all OK, N finally came to an understanding, and Unova was saved.

Her gaze returned to the shining stars high above Unova.

"It's such a beautiful night. Where's Zekrom? He's going to miss…"

"…the only once in a millennium Unovian meteor shower? Not for the world, Reshiram."

Reshiram turned around to see the dragon who was the stunning definition of tall, dark, and handsome; Zekrom, the Black Yin Pokémon and master wielder of the element of Lightning.

"Hello there, Mr. Dragon of Ideals." said Reshiram.

"Pleasure to see you, Mrs. Dragon of Truth." Zekrom joked back to her. "May I have the honor of sitting next to you on this fine starlit evening?"

The white dragon rolled her eyes. "Sure, Zekrom. And while you're at it, cut it out with the creepy etiquette."

Zekrom sighed. "OK, good. That's a relief."

Reshiram couldn't help but laugh at Zekrom's ineptness as he sat down with the blue-eyed, white-haired dragon. Both of them had their backs to the large oak tree as they turned their heads to each other, eyes locking. Reshiram gazed into Zekrom's deep, warm, inviting red eyes as Zekrom looked deep into Reshiram's clear, cold, haunting blue eyes. The two Unovian dragons were two halves of one. Two halves of the same coin. Yin and Yang. You cannot have one without the other.

"Hey Reshiram look! It's starting!"

Reshiram turned her head to the sky. The incredibly rare, once in a millennium meteor shower was starting. The first meteor began to fall to the earth, glowing and dazzling a bright yellow as it burned up it the atmosphere. More meteors followed behind the first. The second one to incinerate in the air shone a beautiful blue. Then a perplexing purple. And a fiery red, with the same fierceness that could be seen on Zekrom's eyes whenever he was in the midst of a battle. Finally, the sky was glowing with a beautiful radiance. The events in the sky now matched Reshiram's burning radiance for Zekrom.

"Zekrom?"

The black dragon turned to Reshiram, taking his eyes off of the sky's beauty and onto Reshiram's blazing eyes, as beautiful as the events transpiring in the sky.

"Yes?"

Reshiram smiled. "I love you."

Zekrom grinned and nodded his head slowly, bringing his eyes back to the fiery beauty.

"I love you, too."

Slowly and gently, Zekrom took the back of Reshiram's head and moved it closer to his own.

And as the couple shared their first kiss, the sky above them shined with an unwavering passion, letting the entire country of Unova know of their love.

* * *

><p><em>Pokémon © NintendoGame Freak_

I love this shipping. I had always pictured them like this, pondering over the events of Black/White and thinking about how it affected them. Kinda ticks me off that Reshiram got a male voice in the new Victini movie (at least in the Japanese version so far). *Shrugs* Ah well, we all have different views on the legendaries and this is mine. Hoped you like it!

P.S. - The title of the story is taken from a song. A virtual cookie goes to those who know the artist!


End file.
